guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady
History of Lady Lady was founded back in late 2008 as a side project with the guild -XD-, many members joined their lower level characters to help new adventurers in the world of twelve. Female characters joined Lady and Male characters joined the brother guild Lord. Two sister Osa's Meliura and Melisyn ran this until it changed hands to Nixey, Aeoline and Korina in 2009, where it became more mix sexed and more active. After that we had a big break, and started again. What are we like? We are one of the most inactive guilds in game, though when we're online, it's fun! The levels of our players range from 40-170, and we're scattered throughout the globe. Lady is 1/2 brakmarian and a lot of of our members are active PvPers, yet we do not force anyone to participate in PvP. Our Rules and Alliances Lady has several truces with other guilds, as listed below: * Creation of Power * Atrophy * Wij en de rest * Cereal Reich * XD * Lord We expect our members to be polite to members of the aforementioned guilds and to respect our perc-truces with them. However, aggroes are allowed as long as a certain level of politeness and respect is maintained. We do NOT tolerate insults or rudeness to fellow members or others, under any circumstances. Our reputation is important to us and tarnishing it may be a reason for us to kick the member in question. We also do not allow aggroes between guildies, unless both parties agree on a fair fight. Fow now, we allow personal Perceptors to be set by our members. Upon joining new recruits will be on "On Trial" for at least a week. When we deem that the recruit has been active enough while behaving in a decent way we will then change his rank. Unless the recruit gets promoted to Officer he/she will never have a lot of rights. The ideal Lady candidate We are mostly an English speaking guild, and we expect all of our members to be able to speak English fluently. We will not tolerate text-talk or spamming in /g, and we would like to see every member contributing to an entertaining /g. We recruit from 50+, and want social fun loving people to join us. 16+ is preferred, because of the content of our guild chat. Some things to keep in mind? We are not a leveling service, nor are we just your way to get free/cheap items in game. We prefer players who are mostly self-sufficient, and able to fend for themselves in the World of 12. Whiny, impatient, and rude people will not be tolerated within guild, as they disrupt everyone. Most importantly? Don't take Dofus, leveling, PVP too seriously, it's a game! Have fun! To learn more... If you need to contact us to talk about joining, or any other reason, you can try to pm one of the following: * Chilali * Eloisa * Wingseth * Nixey * rischia